Serious Contemplation
by MyId
Summary: When Mulder met Scully...meh


Title: Serious Contemplation  
  
Author: MyId  
  
Spoilers: Season One  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and entities that you may recognize in this story do not belong to myself. They are the official property of Mr.Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the Fox Network. I would like to thank them for letting me borrow them...for awhile.  
  
A/N: Reviews are _always_ welcome, flames, praise or other. Thanks for taking the time to read my stories. Also, Captain Crunch doesn't belong to me either. One last thing, the basic story line was sort of based on a statement made in another fanfiction, but I can't remember what it was called, but thanks anyway. XD  
  
*****  
  
X-FILES OFFICE; WASHINGTON D.C.  
  
Mulder shut the door to his apartment with a heavy sigh, slipping out of his shoes, he kicked them into a corner. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his jacket and, tossing it over a convenient chair, walked towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Mulder threw open the fridge door to reveal a vast empty space. He shut the door and checked the freezer only to find more of the same with the exception of some freezer-burned chicken. He groaned and turned around to check his cupboards. Methodically, he searched every one and at last, he found...a box of Captain Crunch. He shrugged and pulled the box out and plopped onto his couch. He looked around him, but could not see the TV controller in the vicinity. After several frantic minutes of searching, Mulder turned on the set with a triumphant *click*. Flicking quickly through the channels, seemingly too quickly for any images to registered, Mulder realized that there was absolutely nothing on worth watching. Still, he was comforted by the chatter, so he left it on a random news channel. He shoved his hand into the cereal box and started replaying the day through his head. It had been interesting for sure.  
  
*****  
  
He had gone to work today, as usual. And had been early, as usual. After getting his usual cup of coffee, (black, no sugar, no cream) he had proceeded to work on a new case. As usual. All in all, the day had started off as it usually did. However, that had quickly changed. Just after 8.00 am, he had been called into Section Chief Blevins' office and told that he was about to be assigned a partner. Now, they had told him that he needed assistance, that regulations required Special Agents of the Bureau to have partners and that their only motives were to further improve the X-Files division. Mulder had easily read between the lines. They were going to try to shut him down. Again. After being dismissed, he promptly contacted his friend Danny in order to find out as much as he could about his new "partner". He was told that the information he requested would be waiting for him on his desk when he returned to his office.  
  
Sure enough, as he entered the room, he took note of a manilla folder lying on the desk. He shut the door behind him and made himself comfortable before opening the folder. Flipping through the folder, he took note of several important facts. His new partner was to be a woman. Dana Scully, to be specific. She had a background in forensic medicine, an undergraduate degree in physics and had been teaching at Quantico for two years. Impressive. Included in the file was a picture and her senior thesis.  
  
Einstein's Twin Paradox, A New Interpretation  
  
Mulder made an "O" shape with his mouth. This new partner of his sounded absolutely brilliant. On paper. Not that it mattered, her job was just to spy on him. Report back to Blevins in order to get rid of the X-Files for good. It would definitely earn her a promotion, and since she was green, that would be all that mattered to her. Deciding it would be best to know everything he could about this Dana Scully, Mulder flipped open the thesis and began to read.  
  
*****  
  
The next day started off as it usually did. Early to arrive, cup of coffee, began working on a new case. The typical routine was abruptly altered once more, when Fox Mulder heard a knock at the door. The new partner had arrived. Right on schedule.  
  
Mulder searched for a witty remark. Finding nothing better to say, he responded with, "Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted." Brilliant, he thought.  
  
He heard the door open but remained focused on the slides before him. After a moment of silence he looked up to see the woman from the picture. The dreaded partner. Actually, he found her rather pretty. For a spy.  
  
She met his gaze, "Agent Mulder. I'm Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you." She offered her hand and he took it, shaking rather enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded? So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?"  
  
"Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
He decided to test her. "Oh, really? I was under the impression... that you were sent to spy on me." he smiled slyly at her.  
  
She became slightly more tense as she prepared to defend herself against the inevitable onslaught from Agent Mulder. "If you have any doubt about my qualifications or credentials, th-"  
  
Getting to his feet to retrieve the thesis from beneath a telephone, he cut her off, "You're a medical doctor, you teach at the academy. You did your undergraduate degree in physics." He took off his glasses and pretended to study her thesis. ""Einstein's Twin Paradox, A New Interpretation. Dana Scully Senior Thesis." Now that's a credential, rewriting Einstein."  
  
"Did you bother to read it?" She asked, slightly impressed.  
  
"I did. I liked it." He grabbed a slide canister and attached it to the projector, "It's just that in most of my work, the laws of physics rarely seems to apply." he drawled. Mulder walked past her to turn off the lights and he saw her glaring at him. Knowing he was already losing points with her, he continued to press on. His new adopted motto was: Remain detached and push the spy away. So far it was working. Returning to the projector he pressed a button and brought a picture into view. "Maybe I can get your medical opinion on this, though." he stated flatly. "Oregon female, age twenty-one, no explainable cause of death. Autopsy shows nothing. Zip." He switched the slide. "There are, however, these two distinct marks on her lower back. Doctor Scully, can you ID these marks?"  
  
She studied the screen for a moment. "Needle punctures, maybe. An animal bite. Electrocution of some kind."  
  
Mulder changed the slide to a molecular diagram. "How's your chemistry? This is the substance found in the surrounding tissue."  
  
Scully looked at the diagram carefully. She found that she had no idea what specific substance this diagram showed. "It's organic. I don't know, is it some kind of synthetic protein?"  
  
That threw Mulder for a loop. She was asking him what knew about it instead of rushing on trying to explain away her ignorance to the unknown substance. She really wanted to know. He softened his tone slightly. "Beats me, I've never seen it before either." The image changed again. Zip. "But here it is again in Sturgis, South Dakota." Zip. "And again in Shamrock, Texas."  
  
"Do you have a theory?" Again she asked him his opinion and he found himself warming up to her.  
  
"I have plenty of theories." He walks towards her, almost invading her personal space but not quite. "Maybe what you can explain to me is why it's bureau policy to label these cases as "unexplained phenomenon" and ignore them." he leaned in just a little more and whispered, "Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?"  
  
She smiles at him, but answers the question seriously. "Logically, I would have to say "no.""  
  
Mulder nodded and smiled back. Scully responded as he had expected.  
  
She continued on anyway, "Given the distances needed to travel from the far reaches of space, the energy requirements would exceed a spacecraft's capabilities th-"  
  
He cut her off, not needing to hear the logical explanations once again. "Coventional wisdom. You know this Oregon female? She's the fourth person in her graduating class to die under mysterious circumstances. Now, when convention and science offer us no answers, might we not finally turn to the fantastic as a plausibility?"  
  
She was beginning to get annoyed, "The girl obviously died of something. If it was natural causes, it's plausible that there was something missed in the post-mortem. If she was murdered, it's plausible there was a sloppy investigation. What I find fantastic is any notion that there are answers beyond the realm of science. The answers are there. You just have to know where to look."  
  
He smiled at her again, this new partner wasn't as bad as he'd expected. "That's why they put the "I" in "F.B.I." See you tomorrow morning, Scully, bright and early." He turned and walked back to his desk, "We leave for the very plausible state of Oregon at eight A.M."  
  
As she left the room Mulder found himself coming to this realization: He liked his new partner.  
  
*****  
  
A/N Again: My feelings with this story are indifferent. I don't really like it at all, but your opinion would be cherished. I just thought that two stories made my page thingy look empty. XD 


End file.
